Windows and Door
by summerstwilight
Summary: Jack comforts Elizabeth. A companion story to Broken Vow


Title: Windows and Doors

Rating: PG

Pairings: E/W, J/E friendship

Warnings: Character deaths

Disclaimer: 's not mine. They be Disney's  
  
A/N: This is a companion piece to "Broken Vow." It takes place before Broken Vow, so you don't need to have read it to read this.  
  
Windows and Doors  
  
"'Lizbeth?"  
"Jack?" Elizabeth turned to see Jack Sparrow standing in the doorway of her seaside cottage. "Jack Sparrow! I never would have expected to see you in Port Royal. Sit down, sit down! I was about to take my tea, would you like any?"  
Jack shook his head no. He pulled out the chair closest to him and sank into it, as though his legs were to tired to support him a second longer.  
"So why are you in town, Jack? No, it doesn't matter, I'm just so glad to see a familiar face. It's been so lonely since Will left, but then, you know Will left. He wrote to me and said he had run into you when the Dauntless was re-  
stocking in some port." Elizabeth leaned forward on the table, her tea cup in both hands, a smile across her face.  
"Aye, we saw each other. Lad joined the Navy."  
"Yes. He felt like he owed James for taking me." Elizabeth laughed breezily. Jack did not join her. Elizabeth noticed.  
"Jack? Jack, what's wrong?"  
Jack looked down at his hat, clutched in his hands. "'Lizbeth, it's about Will."  
"Will?" Elizabeth asked, worry creeping into her voice.  
"Aye." Jack took a ragged breath. "The Dauntless was attacked, near a week ago."  
"Is he hurt?" Elizabeth gasped, jumping to her feet.  
"He's dead, 'Lizbeth." Jack whispered "No." her hands flew to her face "No,no,no. That's not possible, not my Will."  
"'Tis, 'Lizbeth. I'm so sorry." Jack reached a hand toward her.  
"Jack, Jack, it can't be true. Jack?" her voice trembled as she turned to look at him. His grief when he'd heard of what had befallen the boy was nothing compared to hers. He had been silent and brooding, shedding few tears. She resembled the fury of the sea as she cried into his chest, her arms gripping him tightly.  
"You won't get the letter 'til tomorrow. The Pearl was faster then Naval dispatch."  
"Jack, Jack, I can't do it." her voice was muffled against his shirt.  
"Can't do what, love?"  
"Live without him. I just, I can't. I can't do it."  
"You have to, love."  
"I can't."  
"You will. I'll not have Will Turner 'aunt me the rest of me days for letting you waste away over 'im."  
"Will wouldn't do that." Elizabeth protested weakly.  
"He might." Jack protested. "I'd rather not take that chance. 'Sides, I'd far rather see you alive so me visits don't go unappreciated."  
"Visits?"  
"Aye. To keep you company, help, the like."  
"Oh, Jack." Elizabeth flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly as though he were the one thing keeping her from drowning. "Thank you. Besides Father, you're all I have."  
  
_Mrs. Turner,  
  
It is with a heavy heart I must write to inform you of the death of your husband, Mid. William Turner. He died May 5, in an engagement with a privateer vessel. He was a fine officer, and he died with honer, defending his ship and his country.  
  
Regrets,  
1st Lt. Theodore Groves  
  
Post Script: I must also inform you that at the time of this writing, Cmmd. James Norrington was grievously wounded. He is not expected to survive the trip to Port Royal. TG._  
  
The funeral of a commanding officer is a fine thing, dignitaries and important people weeping over a man whom they likely knew little about. The funeral of a midshipman is not nearly as grand. It attracts only those who morn the unfortunate soul. Elizabeth attended both services. Norrington's funeral depressed her, and she was sure he would have disapproved. It was an elaborate affair, the who's who of the Jamaica Colony. His men were give little time alone to grieve their fallen commander.  
Will's service was different. It was a small group: Elizabeth, her father, Jack and the remaining crew from their "grand adventure," several tradesmen, and several of Will's shipmates. It was a quiet affair. When Elizabeth walked home alone after the service, she was surprised to find Jack walking next to her half way down the path.  
"Didn't want you alone." he offered by way of explanation.  
"Thought I'd throw myself into the sea?" Elizabeth asked dully.  
"You 'ave before. Saved you then to."  
They continued to walk down the dirt road. A soft wind kicked up, caressing Elizabeth's hair gently. Elizabeth looked around with teary eyes, taking in the sway of the trees, the cottage, the roll of the sea, her companion. Slowly, she reached out to him. He gently held her hand and gave it a slight squeeze, as if to confirm his presence. She looked at him, and, for a moment, it almost seemed like she smiled.

A/N: I know Will wouldn't be a midshipman at his age, but I thought it was less realistic if he was a lt. after 5 weeks in the Navy. Groves first name is a matter of debate, so I went with fanon. I also don't know if he was 1st Lt. In my world he is Also, apologies if the formatting is screwy, but I had to type it up in Notepad, which is rather Spartan as far as format. Okay, the title. I thought of the phrase 'when a door closes a window opens', except apparently that isn't the phrase. Oh well. 


End file.
